The present invention relates to a control for shifting in automatic transmission.
As in SAE papers 890529 and 905048, there has been proposed a practical approach to an adaptive control for a so-called clutch-to-clutch shifting in an automatic transmission.
An object of the present invention is to improve such an adaptive control such that an engine racing or so-called inescapable torque drop during torque phase are effectively suppressed to improve quality of shift.